starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Corellia
|Secteur=Secteur CorellienLe Globe du Solstice |Système=Système CorelliaTarkin |Étoile=1 : CorellMorts ou vifs |Lune=Au moins 2 dont la lune la plus proche de Corellia |Coord=M-11Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game |XYZ= |Voie Spatiale=*Passe Corellienne *Voie Marchande Corellienne |Distance depuis le Noyau= |Période de révolution= |Durée de rotation= |Type= |Diamètre= |Gravité= |Atmosphère=RespirableSolo: A Star Wars Story |Climat=Tempéré |Paysages=*Forêts *Jungles *Océans''Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel'' *Villes |Lieux importants=*Chantiers navals CorelliensStar Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles *Coronet CityRiposte *Kor VellaStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded |Surface immergée= |Population= |Démonyme=CorellienStar Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir |Espèces principales=*Barbadeliens *Besalisks''Battlefront : Twilight Company'' *Czerialiens *Grindalids *Humains *Melbus *Twi'leks *Ugors |Créatures=*Anguille Fleek *Bouche-de-cuivre *Carpe Fine **Carpe Fine Lisse **Carpe Fine Tachetée *Garpon Fingerlip *Garsmelt *Lance-pique *Molosse Corellien *Pagaie Fuyante Tachetée *Vev Bleu Planeur |Flore= |Affiliation=*Ancienne République *Empire GalactiqueUne Nouvelle Aube *Gouvernement de Corellia |Importation= |Exportation=Vaisseaux }}Corellia était une planète se trouvant dans les Mondes du Noyau. Elle était renommée pour ses as du pilotage et ses imposants vaisseaux. Des vaisseaux comme le Faucon Millenium et des vaisseaux Impériaux étaient construits sur Corellia par la Corporation Technique Corellienne. Description Corellia était une planète du système Corellia dans le secteur Corellien des Mondes du Noyau. La Voie Marchande Corellienne partait de Corellia pour Duro. Corellia se trouvait aussi le long de la Passe Corellienne, entre Ixtlar et Tinnel IV. Afin d'éviter que Corellia ne deviennent une planète complètement urbanisée comme de nombreuses autres planètes du Noyau, l'aménagement y était étroitement contrôlé. Les villes côtières, comme Coronet City, étaient divisées en spores, des unités insulaires, qui étaient reliées entre elles par des ponts. En s'industrialisant, de nombreuses zones de la planète comme les zones industrielles ou les immeubles abandonnés devinrent d'importants foyers de criminalités. Ainsi, le groupe des Vers Blancs contrôlait le marché noir planétaire. La planète abritait également des usines de nombreuses entreprises comme la Corporation Technique Corellienne, les Systèmes de Flotte Sienar-Santhe et les Systèmes de Flotte Sienar. La planète était dirigée par un gouvernement qui se pliait régulièrement aux demandes des Systèmes de Flotte Sienar. Le spatioport de la ville de Coronet City était le principal point de passage de la planète et était également un noyau vital du réseau de transport planétaire. Habitants thumb|left|200px|Drapeau de Corellia. Bien avant de commencer à explorer la galaxie, les Corelliens étaient essentiellement des marins et des pêcheurs. Sous le règne de l'Empire Galactique, certains Corelliens étaient toujours des marins ou des pêcheurs bien que le danger était beaucoup plus important que le salaire. Ces poissons, comme le Lance-pique ou l'Anguille Fleek étaient revendus dans des marchés sur la planète où certaines échoppes familiales étaient plus anciennes que les premières archives des planètes de la Bordure Intérieure. L'industrialisation de la planète contribua à creuser les écarts de richesses entre les plus riches et les plus pauvres. Le seul moyen pour le Corellien moyen de mener une vie paisible était de travailler pour l'Empire ou pour des méga-sociétés. Les autres étaient essentiellement des ouvriers travaillant dans des conditions dures pour des salaires misérables. Ainsi, une grande partie de la population se tourna vers le crime pour survivre. Corellia était le monde natal de Han Solo, Wedge Antilles, Crix Madine, BoShek,Ultimate Star Wars du Besalisk Gadren, du chasseur de primes Dengar,Star Wars: Galactic Defense ainsi que des initiés Jedi Kalifa et Petro. diapositive 8 Histoire Corellia joua un rôle essentiel dans l'expansion de l'Ancienne République à travers la galaxie. En effet, les souverains Corelliens financèrent les expéditions et les colonisations menées par la République. Au fil des millénaires, l'importance galactique de Corellia diminua. Durant les premières années du règne de Sheev Palpatine, le crime domina la planète. Ainsi, le groupe criminel des Vers Blancs contrôlait le marché noir de la planète avec l'approbation des autorités locales ainsi que de l'Empire. Suite à la Proclamation du Nouvel Ordre, l'Empire Galactique s'implanta sur la planète afin de sécuriser ses installations et les nombreuses usines. Ainsi, les Forces de Sécurité Corelliennes furent intégrées au Bureau de Sécurité Impériale tandis que d'importantes garnisons composées de Patrol troopers, de Stormtroopers et de soldats de la Marine Impériale furent déployées sur la planète. Cependant, la présence impériale poussa de nombreux citoyens de la planète à s'enfuir, espérant trouver mieux ailleurs. Les chantiers navals Corelliens furent utilisés par l'Empire pour la production de ses vaisseaux de guerre. Au cours de l'ère Impériale, une organisation connue sous le nom de Résistance Corellienne opérait sur la planète et affrontait l'Empire Galactique. Une de ses membres, Miru Nadrinakar, tenta d'empêcher l'éradication des cellules de résistance. Apparitions thumb|right|250px|Corellia sur une carte. *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Mace Windu 1'' *''Catalyseur : A Rogue One Novel'' * *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 10: Les Ténèbres Étouffent la Lumière 4'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 19: La Forteresse de Vador 1'' *''Morts ou vifs'' *Solo: A Star Wars Story *''Solo : A Star Wars Story'' (roman) *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' (roman jeunesse) *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew'' *''Solo 1'' *''Solo 2'' *''Solo 3'' *''Solo 4'' *''Solo 5'' *''Han Solo : Cadet Impérial 1'' *''Han Solo : Cadet Impérial 2'' *''Han Solo : Cadet Impérial 3'' *''Thrawn'' *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' * *''Au Service de l'Empire'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * **Saison 2 ***Le Faiseur d'ailes **Saison 4 ***Au Nom de la Rébellion *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir * *''La Cavale du contrebandier'' *''L'Héritier des Jedi'' *''L'Arme du Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 1'' *''Star Wars 35: Passeur de Hutt'' *''Star Wars 58: La Fuite 3'' *''Battlefront : Twilight Company'' *''Cible mouvante'' *''Riposte'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *''Riposte : Chute de l'Empire'' * *"The Perfect Weapon" * *''Avant le Réveil'' *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) }} Sources * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's The Ultimate Guide to Han Solo'' *''Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''YT-1300 Corellian Freighter Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références }} Catégorie:Planètes des Mondes du Noyau Catégorie:Lieux de Corellia